


Just a Teen Expressing Himself

by Danny (Murderherforchristmas)



Category: No Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Not Good, just my poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderherforchristmas/pseuds/Danny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel free to read my thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colors

**Color**

A rainbow of pain

Swallowed by black

Spit out by red

A world of blue above my head

The green of grass

The yellow of the sun

Dark purple scenes

I'm trapped in the grey and white doesn't seem to let go of me


	2. The Dance

** The Dance **

 

Soft sighs, wet lips

Loving eyes, rolling hips

 

When two meld as one 

And one becomes whole

 

Breathless moans, the dance has begun

A loud gasp and once again two souls

 

Quivering breaths, a warm embrace, 

A memory that will never be replaced


	3. No Need

** No Need **

 

A shadow, a flash, from the corner of your eye,

You feel it, it hurts, never know when it will end.

And you look up and see, its not blue anymore but red, a red sky

Then you wonder, is it worth it, the wounds you will tend?

An impulse, not instinct but rather an option and you get to choose,

Two options, two paths, but you always have to decide.

Find a way, answer, whatever you are in search for or to do it and cut loose

The consequences clear, but you’ve made up your mind.

Know you can change your mind, that is all that I ask.

The moment when push comes to shove, you decide to fall down or put your feet down.  

You are able to feel, there’s no need for a mask,

No need for an all time smile, scowl or frown.

Don’t hide, for we need to see how human you are,

Do care, for we need to see how you deal.

So lift up your sleeves and don’t hide your scars, 

Because you are real and not made from steel. 


	4. Prey

** Prey **

 

It nips at my feet and I run ahead

My breath quickens and I try to escape

It pounces on me and I feel myself scream

Blood pours down my shoulders and the burning increases 

My heart pounds in my ears and I speed up my pace

But soon I relax because he's lost his way

Yet I tense again because I know 

It didn't catch me now, but it will try again

Because I am the prey


	5. Sad

** Sad **

A fake smile

Dry tears

What does it take to be happy?

 

A feeling that lasts for a while

A feeling you don't really know when its here

Do tell if I am being sappy

 

What is sadness?

An emotion that is never quite appreciated

Is it being negative?

Why do we see it as something bad?

 

Are the words coming out of my mouth madness?

Sadness, we are always trying to alleviate it

Why is it worse than being positive?

A little more appreciation, or just a tad

 

Sad is okay

Thats what I am trying to say

 

You do not have to be happy, sometimes its too hard

Just don't give up, thats what leaves you scarred


	6. Rest

** Rest **

My eyes close slowly in endless slumber,

my breathing matches my beating heart and 

my exhaustion will soon outnumber,

the feelings that overwhelm me and band

 

together against me. Tonight I will

try to let go of what I call my past. 

And I'll go and search what gives me a thrill.

And even though I know it will not last,

 

I'll keep my spirits as high as can be. 

Joy will be my greatest priority. 

I will stop martyrdom and think of me

cease to submit to authority

 

I will make these changes for my own good

and because I know I probably should


	7. Life and it’s Lover, Death

      **Life and it’s Lover, Death**

 

And so begins the tale of love between

Life and Death, star crossed lovers without end.

Life, a ruler without a loving queen,

while Death a seeming villain is condemned

 

They see each other from a long distance, 

never to embrace after a long day.

Barely sure of the other’s existence, 

desperate to keep their feelings at bay

 

Longing glances separated by us,

our mere existence breaking them apart.

But an even greater gift than love; thus

making us, worthy of their broken hearts.

 

Every breath we take is a life time that

is spent in longing, that’s all it’s left at.


	8. The Fire

** The Fire **

 

A dancing flame

impossible to tame 

 

It burns and consumes

dangerous everyone assumes 

 

But behind the fiery red

the heat is fueled by dread

 

The fire weeps 

because it's afraid of an endless sleep

 

The fire crackles

because it's afraid of the end of the candle

 

The fire cries

because it's afraid to die


End file.
